Forever and Always
by Jacksonavery
Summary: Gabriella Montez is reminded of what true love is and how sometimes you have to fight to keep it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended.

Gabriella Montez had finally succeeded. After six years of undergrad and graduate school, one year of assisting at a community college, and heartbreak she had made herself back to the only city she could label home. Two years into Stanford, Maria Montez had fallen in love and married a real estate agent from New York City. Although Gabriella rarely saw her mother throughout the year, she was pleased for her; they spoke often on the telephone. Gabriella could not resist driving down the street of the house were she'd had her first kiss. The memories came flooding back just like she'd known they would. The windows were boarded up, but the house still looked majestic in abandonment. The tree still wound its branches in the balcony, and for a second Gabriella could see the blue eyed boy climbing. Inside the French doors, countless nights passed in whispers and touches. For a moment, Gabriella allowed herself to remember Troy Bolton. His piercing blue eyes as he stared into her soul. His strong body holding her against him on stolen nights. His singing soothing her to sleep. It had seemed so easy leaving high school. They would simply love each other, but soon the thirty minute drive turned into rain checks as the work started pouring in. The all night phone calls became rushed in the scramble to class. Parties provided temptation. Loneliness supplied paranoia. They could not hold on to each other. Putting her foot on the gas Gabriella sped up and away from the home and Troy.

Taylor McKessie beamed at the brunette scowling on the front step of her apartment. Opening the door before Gabriella could knock, she rushed her causing them both to stumble and burst into a fit of giggles. Having been home for two years, Taylor had signed on at their Alma Mater East High teaching English and coaching a debate squad. She enjoyed being home. She missed her best friend though. When a position for Advanced Literature opened, she knew the perfect person for the job. Gabriella thrilled with the opportunity immediately agreed to return. Taylor was ecstatic to begin teaching alongside her best friend. Shooing her inside, Taylor stood back to inspect her gorgeous petite friend. Once, she'd settled Gabriella into the guest bedroom the two sat down to dinner. They talked for hours, but skipping over the subject Taylor knew she was avoiding. The break up was hard on them all. Gabriella had always been resilient and bounced back with a number of suitors. No one could be fooled into thinking she was over Troy, however, but Taylor was proud of her for trying. She knew what it was like to give your all and it not have it be enough. Dwelling made it worse. She remembered how much effort Gabriella had put into staying away after Troy, and was grateful that the fates sent her back. Not wanting to upset the moment, Taylor decided the news she'd just acquired through text from her boyfriend could wait. Having her best friend home was amazing. She would have time before needing to tell her.

An empty bottle of wine lay on its side between the sleeping women. Chad Danforth chuckled under his breath at the whimper escaping his girlfriends slightly open mouth as she lay sprawled on the rug. He smiled at how eventful the next morning would be when she would realize he'd seen her. The chuckle stopped as he ran his eyes over the slumbering brunette on the couch. He felt responsible for Gabriella staying away so long. He had been the one to advise his friend to play the field. The truth was that Chad had not felt the bond his friend and Gabriella shared. He did not understand how two young people could be so attached. . Meeting Taylor again his entire world changed. He now understood. When Troy and Gabriella parted ways Chad had even given a celebratory singlehood boys night. Troy had moped for months. Chad had slowly eased him back into the dating scene; nursing him until he was ready to get serious again. Being careful not to awaken them he made his way into the bedroom, allowing them to have their shared peace. Tomorrow they would talk. He would talk. She needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights flickered on balconies. People partied on the streets. Spain was stuffy tonight and the air conditioner failed to cool the tiny apartment. Troy Bolton was finding sleep elusive. The television which had been left on to aid in slumber did not. Hours had passed with him tossing, turning, dozing, and awakening. He turned once more before giving up. The sheet twisted around his waist as he gave in to his restlessness yanking it back and walking into the small bathroom. The man in the mirror reflected a stranger. In place of the young, healthy, Adonis of usual was a statue with worn eyes. He was tired and lonely.

After college, Troy had been drafted by the Arizona Suns. In two games he'd tore a ligament, been benched, and then dropped from the roster. Three months of rehab followed and then an offer to play overseas. The years on the other side had treated Troy well. There was money, championships, and women, but even with all of the perks something was lacking. Everything was lackluster and she still haunted his dreams. Most nights he laid awake picking memories he and Gabriella had created hoping to feel the warmth of them again; if only for a little while. Sometimes he wished they could have at least remained friends, but friendship between them was too much like having fool's gold. What they shared had been magical. It was what kept him from fully committing to another woman. He had come close, but even that failed. He was alone now. All he had was memories and a small necklace he'd given her the first time he'd asked her to be his alone and a shoe box in the back of his closet with the few belongings she never came to reclaim. He needed change. Jack Bolton retiring could not have come at a better time. He relished the opportunity to take over the athletic department at East high. In high school it had been his escape. He had spent so many nights alone honing his skills in the gym. Why not go back to where it began? Moving back home to Albuquerque; he thought while splashing water on his face, was the best solution. Laying down Troy reminded himself that tomorrow would be a new beginning. For some reason, Gabriella flashed across his mind just as he closed his eyes.

Bacon ushered Gabriella into the morning light. She smiled at how easily they'd fallen into old habits and conversation. For the first time in a while, she felt a little more complete again. Nothing beat being home with friends again. Of course there was still a part missing, but this was a start. Pushing back that little voice in her head she sat up from her indentation in the couch, stretched and headed onto the bathroom to shower. The shower was refreshing; so much that she decided to put on jogging clothes for an after breakfast workout. Leaving her hair down to air dry, she made her way into the kitchen where her friend had laid a feast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. She'd definitely need the run. Chad gave a chaste hello in between bites. Taylor motioned for her to join. Grabbing a plate she sat down to sooth her grumbling stomach. They made idle conversation about little things happening around Albuquerque, town gossip, and soon to Gabriella's new position East High; having her own classroom, spreading the knowledge she learned to new minds, and what teachers she would emulate in her teaching. They all had a good laugh at the catastrophe that was Ms. Darbus; she'd been their homeroom and drama teacher. Always a little too enthusiastic and confused, she was responsible for some of the funniest times they'd had together. Chad was not one of her favorites. Gabriella and Troy, though, were one of her favorite combinations. Ms. Darbus was responsible for a lot of the important moments she and Troy had shared together, Gabriella thought. Singing together had brought deepness to their bond. Troy had an amazing voice. Gabriella often missed her lines getting sucked into his words as he seduced her with his voice. Many study periods were spent kissing in the costume room. She missed him. She wondered how he was, what he was doing, if he remembered her and all they'd shared. In all the years they were separated she could never forget him. Taylor could guess what was going through Gabriella's mind as a look of longing stared back at her from the brown puddles. In an ill fated attempt to change the subject, Taylor mentioned Jack Bolton's retirement. She immediately regretted it as she watched another ping of pain show.

Shock flooded Gabriella's face. Jack Bolton was the only person other than Troy who Gabriella thought loved basketball more. Once, when they first started hanging out, Jack had punished Troy for shunning his team captain responsibilities to spend time with her. It took a while for him to warm up to the idea of troy being both an athlete and theatre star. Somehow it had never crossed her mind that Jack Bolton would give up his position. Who would take his place she wondered aloud. It was just a flicker, but Gabriella was sure she had seen a flicker of panic flash across Chad's face. Before she could ask Chad jumped up, hurried an excuse of practice with the returning track team members, and pulled Taylor into the living room for what he said was a proper goodbye. It looked to Gabriella to be a discussion of something concerning the previous subject. Taylor was always easy to read. What did they have to hide and what did it have to do with Jack Bolton she pondered.

He had finally been able to force a short dreamless sleep, awakening to the sound of ringing on the night stand. Chad had been calling all morning, but he'd decided to forgo returning the call. He'd be home soon and then he could speak to him and Taylor after seeing his stewardess came by for the umpteenth time imposing on Troy's want for seclusion on the nearly empty flight. His heart was racing for some reason he didn't know. Maybe, it was the excitement of heading home. Either way he was ready for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip on the airplane was long and exhausting, and because the airport was located miles outside of Albuquerque Troy was sitting in a backseat of what had to be the smallest cab in the world. The driver insisted on rambling and Troy questioned his decision not to take a private car; he didn't like to flaunt his wealth. The cab smelled sour as if rain had gathered into the seats and molded. His jacket lay across the other seat and the white t-shirt and jeans were soaked with sweat. Restless he pulled out his cellular phone and decided to return the calls from his parents and Chad, but the bars denied him. In his excitement to leave the cramped apartment as swiftly as possible he'd forgotten to charge the small device. Sighing, he leaned his head back, placed it back into his pocket, and settled in for another thirty minutes of an air conditioner lacking road trip.

Home was home. Albuquerque, Gabriella decided, had been newly shellacked, but retained the essence of what had made her high school days golden (partly). It was like being in a refurbished time warp. The same shops offered bread, coffee, and many more edible delights. A bookstore stood oddly in between a bakery and a shoe store. Gabriella had spent endless hours inside with Taylor and the debate team preparing for trials. She had spent even more time with Troy in the far corner of the shelving on a bean bag that no one else had seemed to notice. She thought about going in, but her feet turned instead down a residential street that intersected at the end of the road. Her legs carried her like they were possessed ending in the exact place she'd been avoiding. A brick house stood boldly with its white shutters decorating the windows. Flowers bloomed across the mowed lawn stretching out to a straw mat in front of a screen door with a hardwood green door behind it. Gabriella had spent so much of her days running in and out of that door. The tree house, like the rest of Albuquerque, appeared the same.

_The candles gave the tree house a faint silvery glow, flickering like her stomach. Troy's parents had gone on an emergency run to Colorado visiting Mrs. Bolton's' ailing mother. His parents instructed him that Gabriella was not to be alone in the house with him; it was the wrong thing to say to a seventeen year old boy. Gabriella was not used to breaking the rules, but when he had suggested a romantic dinner in the tree house she couldn't refuse. Her mother was so busy with her caseload that she was elated when Taylor called to ask permission for a sleepover. Taylor was such a romantic and waiting on a report about the dinner. She'd seemed to know more than Gabriella did about the dinner. Empty plates lay on a make shift dining table; a trunk with a table cloth. Troy walked around blowing out most of the wicks, leaving a few for scent. Gabriella smiled at how romantic he'd been tonight. When she arrived a ladder was against the tree she could climb it easier than the rope Troy and Chad used. She was sure Troy had purchased every candle made in town, giving the house a lavender fragrance. He took the time to dress himself handsomely. His hair was freshly cut; he wore a starched blue dress shirt that illuminated his eyes and black slacks that fit nicely. A pair of black loafers was placed at the door and he walked barefoot to great her as she stepped off the ladder. A dinner of Duck l'orange, which happened to be Zeke's signature dish, and chocolate soufflé followed. They had laughed and talked and enjoyed being together so much that at the end of the meal that Gabriella stalled getting back to Taylor's house sitting down, instead, on the blanket spread on the floor and laying back against him so they could gaze at the stars._

"_Gabriella," Troy started his eyes piercing into hers, "Tonight has been the most amazing night I've ever had. Thank you for coming."_

"_Oh, Troy no one has ever put this much into a date night for me. In fact, you're the first guy to put any effort for me," she responded._

"_Well, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I'm so glad to say you're mine. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world," he chuckled out at the cliché. _

_Gabriella's blush deepened at his words. Her heart was beating over time. _

"_Troy..," she said unsure of how to respond. _

"_I love you. I know I've said to you, but I really want you to know how special you are and how much I want to be with you forever," he finished red in the face. _

"_I love you too, Troy," she replied just as red." We are going to stay together. I just know it."_

_Troy bent down and she scooted up to place her lips on his. As the kiss became deeper slow warmth made its way through her body. The purple dress she wore seemed paper thin all of a sudden; she could feel him tremble above her as he shifted to lie on top of her. The air escaped her lungs too fast. His lips pressed firmer against hers causing her to sigh into his, allowing his tongue to slip into hers. Her body was on fire. She let her hands fumble with his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and placing them on his skin. His muscles hardened at her touch and he pressed his body into her spreading her legs, wrapping them around his waist. The change in positioned placed him dangerously close to her, causing the faint throbbing to heighten and a frenzy to feel him all over. _

"_Troy, I want you," she gasped, surprising herself with the declaration and the huskiness in her voice. _

_Troy thought he was hearing things. Hot and heavy was their norm. A hundred times during the relationship they'd come close, but she'd always needed more time and he wanted her to be ready. Her hands ran through his hair bringing him out of his head. _

"_Did you hear me?"_

"_Um…yea. I just…," stuttering as she squirmed below him while her hands still spread all over his chest. "Are you sure baby? I can wait. I promise."_

"_Troy, I'm sure."_

The screen door shook Gabriella out of her reverie. Jack Bolton stood in the doorway grinning a mile wide.

"Gabriella Montez," he exclaimed with a hand over his eyes, as if he couldn't see her clearly, "well I didn't expect to see you around here so soon. When Taylor told me you were headed back to East high I couldn't believe the timing."

Gabriella grinned back, a little confused by what he'd said. What did he mean "soon"?

"You must 'a heard about my retirement," he continued not recognizing the confusion on her face," It was time. A coach has to know when to step down and hand the reigns over. I'm just lucky to be able to have someone who understands how much the game means taking over. Com'on in. Lucille will be thrilled to see you. Don't cry for me little girl, I'm ready for the beaches," he said letting out a boisterous laugh and ushering her inside. "Lucille!"

Mrs. Bolton was only 5'3 and a ball of pure energy. An apron hung around her waist and flour coated her hands. A smile split her face as she spotted the brunette who'd stolen her sons' heart.

"Mmm. I haven't seen you in ages, spin around hon," she said waiting for Gabriella to spin round. When she'd turned in a complete circle Mrs. Bolton clapped her hands together and in an excited giggle said, "A little more curves than when you left."

Gabriella blushed profusely. Lucille had warmed to her immediately, often cooking her dinner and allowing her over every time her own mother needed to jet out of town. She'd seemed just as devastated after the breakup, and Gabriella felt a little ashamed at having not kept contact with the woman who'd been so good to her.

"You're just in time for a batch of lemon bars. You know they are Troy's favorite. He eats them all in one sitting," she relayed turning towards the kitchen fully expecting Gabriella to follow. Jack slipped out of the room.

"Omigosh, Mrs. Bolton, your house hasn't changed one bit. I'm sorry for barging in. I was just going for a jog and couldn't resist coming by. So many memories here…," she faded out.

Mrs. Bolton understanding shook her head in agreement and walked over to the stove to remove the cookies. "You know," she started," we really did miss you around here. I was telling Jack how amazing it was to have you guys coming home."

This time Gabriella hadn't misread the indication. She opened her mouth to speak and …

Ding Dong!


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell rang again impatiently and Lucille scurried to the door pausing briefly with her hand on the door knob to look back at Gabriella whose face seemed to be draining in color. Taking a deep breath and swinging the door wide open she ushered in her beaming son. She commented at his height not understanding how he'd grown taller as he lifted her to kiss her cheek. Putting her back down on the floor he looked up expecting his father. Troy stood in the door frame frozen in place by the mirage standing in his parents' living room. At the moment, the heat in the cab would have been a better place to be. No one spoke for a moment focusing instead on the entrance of Jack Bolton whose face had managed to replicate the shade of his red shirt perfectly. Lucille's face twitched an awful pinkish as if caught with her hand in her own cookie jar. Gabriella's eyes gave her the appearance of a doe in headlights, the gasp almost audible on her lips. The words lumped in his throat, his mouth dry and uncooperative, his heart becoming the only working body part increased rhythm at a dangerous place. Jack recovered fastest inviting his son into his childhood home. The men embraced lingering a little longer than necessary as if saving themselves from starting the conversation. Seeing the two men hug somehow sparked Lucille's memory of the lemon bars browning in the oven, excusing herself, she returned to the kitchen her eyes purposely skipping the stunned brunette. Jack disengaged from his son patting him on the back before giving the room over to the one time lovers. The silence in the room became deafening. Gabriella still hadn't budged an inch giving Troy time to look her over and more time to figure out how to speak again. He hadn't thought he would see her today, but if he had of imagined it he would have seen the petite teenager of awkward college transitioning. A woman stood before him today. She was still short, barely coming up to his chest. Her hair was much longer, extending past her neck and disappearing below her back. Her pink shirt clung perfectly to her drawing his eyes to a place he was no longer entitled to look at, but he couldn't resist going all the way down to the black pants tracing a full curved bottom. She sucked in air as if he'd touched her, his eyes snapped back up to her face. Her brown eyes still seemed so large and warm; her lips were full and pink. His body reacted. Stepping forward he pulled her into her third unexpected hug of the day. The charge was immediate. His hands gripped the fabric at her waist keeping her firm against him. Her hands shot to his chest causing his heart to accelerate to a dangerous level.

"It's really great to see you, Gabriella," he finally breathed out.

His cologne was amazing. Gabriella stifled the urge to run away, blinking rapidly as if not believing the sight before her eyes, moving a step back to regain her lost personal space. She couldn't handle the intensity in his eyes and settled hers on a photograph of a young Troy hanging on the wall behind his head while attempting to reign in her vocabulary in order to respond to him.

"What… are you doing …here...Today?" she finally gasped out placing a hand on her heart to calm the hurried beating, forgetting that he, if either of them, had more of a right to be standing inside the Bolton home. The shining smile on Troy's face faltered for a moment at her not so warm reception and he crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly preparing to retaliate.

"No, I mean, maybe, I should go. Now." She rushed in confusion, unclenching her fingers from her palms, leaving behind crescent shaped imprints. "I…Troy, I can't believe how long it's been. You are so…" she trailed off unable to relay her shock or excitement properly. She suddenly felt like a ninth grader again. Somehow the spark that had intertwined their lives in high school had preserved itself for this date; she could feel the electricity pulsating through her body even now that they were practically strangers. "Troy,' this on spoken with wonderment. "Hi," he said once again. "Wow, I never expected to see you here today. I thought I wouldn't see you until school started. Chad and Taylor said you wouldn't be here for another week. Isn't it crazy that we'll be teaching at East?" Troy rambled about his dad retiring and Gabriella's position, but her mind focused on Chad and Taylor. They'd known he was coming back. The secret looks at breakfast. Taylors worried look when Chad had called the night before. They had been hiding him from her. She felt confused about why they had decided to let her find out on her own. Taylor, especially, knew how much pain Gabriella had been in when it became necessary to leave Troy; how many nights she cried; how many men she'd turned down since. The anger settled uncomfortably in her stomach as Lucille reentered the living room hosting a plate of treats that on any other day would make her salivate, but, today, turned her stomach.

Lucille looked from her son to Gabriella placing the platter down delicately. Troy and Gabriella seemed locked in a silent tangle. The past was replaying itself all over again. She smiled to herself thinking of all that could happen for them if they could rekindle what she'd seen of them as teenagers. A mothers' only wish was her child being happy, and she had witnessed her sons' transformation with Gabriella. This situation called for a little interference since it was clear both were placating the next move.

"Gabriella, why don't you come for dinner tonight? We are celebrating Jack's retirement and he'd love to have you there. You'll come won't you?" Jack shrunk back unsuccessfully in the corner knowing that his wife was meddling. She was a hopeless romantic. In the kitchen, she'd rambled giddy about the cosmic sign of Gabi and Troy being home, and how they could be together, and marry, and have babies. Gran babies, he suspected, were the primary goal in her plan.

"Taylor and Chad are coming. You should definitely come," Troy chimed in with a twinge of hope in his voice. "I'd really like to catch up, and ma's right, Coach would be devastated if you didn't show. What do you say?"

"Yea, I'll be there," Gabriella responded walking to the door. "I'll just finish up my run and see you all later. Sending a hurried goodbye she rushed from the home and back towards the apartment, her legs not carrying her fast enough. Overwhelmed, the tears started before she cleared the driveway.

Troy stood in the window watching her retreat in the window until she was just a pink dot. He picked up his luggage and dashed up the stairs to rinse the cab ride from his body. He snickered to himself at how he reverted back to caring what she thought of his appearance. As the water slid over his body, a feeling of refreshment replaced the sadness he'd felt the last few years. Maybe, he and Gabi could start over, even as friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Another grueling end to the year, but my dreams of success have not been deterred. I have found it very hard to be productive with my Troyella stories, but I refuse to give up. I love Zanessa always and I Love the fanfic community. Review if you don't mind or leave a message for me. I'd love to see who is still around.-JacksonAvery

Opening the door at the top of the stairs felt like entering a time warp; albeit cleaner than it ever was in high school. As an adolescent he'd insisted on having a "boys blue" room and so, a strikingly vibrant blue neatly lined the walls covered in pictures of his favorite basketball stars. The bedroom rested almost untouched since Troy had last been its occupant. A computer desk sat at the entrance holding a mixture of paperclips, post notes, and staples with no stapler in sight . A bed dying to be untidy sat underneath a shelf hosting a collection of trophies. Beside the bed a small nightstand held an overused alarm clock and another frame of what had been Gabriella's favorite picture of him in his Wildcat uniform. Troy sat his bags down on the large bedspread and sat down lifting the photograph in his hands. Looking back at him was a tiny, but muscular young man in a white jersey assigned the number fourteen. Floppy bangs came just above his eyebrows which shadowed his most talked about asset of ocean blue eyes. He chuckled at the favor of Gabriella to this particular picture of him. He'd never understood what she'd seen in this kid, and after all of these years it still wasn't clear. Moving his luggage to the ground Troy lay back on the bed placing himself back into his younger years. Being in his room he could almost smell the vanilla on her skin.

Years ago, he and Gabriella had become intertwined forever on this bed. His parents had been out of town. They had been teenagers. Love was exchanged. It was a memory Troy brought up often in his nights alone. Sometimes, he saw her face when he exercised his adult privileges with new women. They never knew, and he never told them. Gabriella's memory was all his. Her being her today had awakened a barely sleeping monster in him. She was just as gorgeous, if not more than when they parted. There was no doubt that if quizzed on any subject she'd be the same brainy girl he'd fallen in love with. Troy settled in against his pillows before the nights' celebrations hoping to nap before seeing her again, but reliving the experience they'd had instead.

_The hallway creaked causing both Troy and Gabriella to scramble hurriedly up the stairs to the safety of his room. The tree house had been brightly lit by candles and noise of outside, but his room was bathe only in moonlight and silence. Their heavy panting echoed in the silence. Troy heard her gasp a little as the realization that they were truly and completely alone became clear. There would be no Chad or Taylor to interrupt, no basketball or drama practice, and no Maria or Lucille to monitor them. His hands were starting to become moist and he quickly wiped them on his pants. Desire blazed up the staircase settling in the bodies of the two teenagers sitting on the bed. Many times they had stolen kisses with the door open, but the hazard breathing proved that this time there would be no turning back. Fire bloomed through Gabriella's cheeks as she licked her cherry glossed lips. Troy loved her lip gloss. Her chin tilted as she gazed into his eyes and he lifted his fingers to her cheeks. He bent down to kiss her, giving her no time to release the breath she'd sucked in as his lips engulfed her own. His arm circled her back bracing her against him. He didn't want her to pull away from him. He deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip and tugging it into his mouth sucking until a small moan escaped her throat. He could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears. Her hands once again found themselves tangled in his hair urging him closer as she leaned back until she lay flat against his pillow. His entire weight settled over her body. Troy could barely restrain himself from ripping the dress from Gabriella's body. He told himself to slow down, but it didn't work. He wanted her desperately. It was just as scary a feeling as it was thrilling. She clung to him; stretched out under his strong muscular body. One thigh rubbed against the outside of his leg, while her arms wrapped around his neck with an unbreakable grip. She was panting as she kissed him, little noises escaping in moans into his mouth. There was no question about whether she wanted him. Troy couldn't hold back any longer. _

_Looking into her eyes Troy pulled his lips from hers briefly. "If it hurts tell me to stop," he said._

_She frowned for a second at the lost of contact, but smiled and shook her head yes as he resumed kissing. _

"_So, you can stop?I don't think I can," she said cheekily. Her hands roamed under his shirt grazing the skin underneath. She closed her eyes relishing the feeling and when she opened them again they seemed darker. Her tongue flicked out once more in a slow seduction. "Take it off," she ordered. Troy straddled her body resting on his knees unbuttoning and relieving himself of the shirt. As she watched intensely, he unfastened his belt and the button on his pants letting them slip on his waist revealing the top of his boxers. _

_Gabriella sucked in a breath and went still. " Wow." _

"_I'm glad you like what you see, and I promise there's more," Troy replied. "Now, it's your turn."_

_An eyebrow raised pointedly as she accepted his issued challenge. Gabriella placed her tiny hands over his enormous fingers gripping her thighs she guided his fingers underneath the helm of her dress gathering fabric and pulling up giving him full view of the lavender lace panties she'd slipped on as an after thought when she was preparing for their date. A silent prayer left her lips just as Troy sucked in a large gasp. Her petite, but well shaped body was enough to make his dick swell hardening more than he could handle even with his pants hanging low on his hips. Removing his hands from hers he stood up from the bed and let the trousers slide to the floor. Blood was pounding in his veins, but failing in cooling him off. He was hoping to make making love to Gabriella memorable, but now as she was exposing her sweet peach stained nipples to him through a matching lavender lace bra, he was not sure how long he could last. He was willing to find out though. _

_Her breast fit her tiny frame perfectly. Pushing aside her the top of the lace revealing a nipple he lowered his mouth to her smooth hot skin. "Stop teasing and touch me," Gabriella whimpered. _

" _I am,honey," Troy replied his grin widening._

"_You know what I mean," she said less amused, grabbing his hair for emphasis._

_Of course, he did. He'd spoken to enough men to know that it would be so much better for her if he could prolong foreplay. Some of the older basketball guys had told him how amazing sex was if she was dripping wet for him, and that excited him. Gabriella would be his first and if he could do this properly she would be his last. _

"_Just lay back, baby. I want you to always remember this moment tonight with me."_

The cars sped by unnoticed by the brunette sprinting up the sidewalk. Her feet pumped harshly on the pavement. The smell of bread that enticed her this morning now added to the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Gabriella's tears dried in the blistering sun, clinging to her cheeks causing a stinging sensation. The birds chattered mercilessly above as she rounded the corner slowing down her pace unready to face her best friend. Chad she could be mad at. Although, she loved him he had always been Troy's man. She expected him to keep secrets concerning Troy under the "boy code" he was always rattling on about. Taylor was her sister. She was the first person to really make her feel apart of the entire Albuquerque experience. They'd had countless sleepovers, spoke of each others parents as their own, and most importantly, they'd been each others support through all of life's biggest challenges. Troy was without competition the biggest challenge Gabriella had ever dealt with, and Taylor still spent most conversations involving dating attempting not to reference Troy. How could she have known Troy was coming back and not even given her a warning? Why did she still need a warning?

Stepping through the door to Taylor's apartment Gabriella was greeted by cool air soothing her reddened cheeks.


End file.
